


Know Me So Well

by mcshimada



Series: Shimada Dragons [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Breeding Kink, Dragon Fucking, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshimada/pseuds/mcshimada
Summary: It still surprises Hanzo, just how well his spirit dragons know him.





	Know Me So Well

**Author's Note:**

> once again, this is extremely self-indulgent 
> 
> i dont read my own writing/dont have a beta so feel free to let me know of any spelling or grammar errors!  
> still not used to writing nsfw, but hope you enjoy

It still surprises Hanzo, just how well his spirit dragons know him. They know his every thought, his every need, his every want. They know what makes him tick, what makes him beg, what makes him lose all self-control and only focus on them.

It still surprises Hanzo, even as he’s on his hands and knees and being reamed by his lovely pet. Udon hits all the right places, works him over better than any human ever could. Genji may come a close second, but Hanzo would never admit that out loud. Not that he could right now, when all he can do is grip the bedsheets beneath him and moan louder with each thrust. He knows he’s drooling all over but can’t find the mind power to care.

Udon’s knot hasn’t fully expanded yet, catching with every thrust on Hanzo’s rim; his absolute favorite. The constant stretch and pull burns so good and just make him clench harder to the sheets, drool even more.   
Udon always gets to wet for his owner. Hanzo can feel the excess pre dripping down his taint and balls, and just that feeling makes him clinch with lust.

“Udon,” he moans, “such a good boy.” That earns him a particularly sharp thrust and a happy growl, making him gasp and whimper. 

Noises off to the side finally drag him out of his haze of lust and he’s reminded he isn’t alone in the room. He sees Ramen and Soba on the floor. They’re much a much smaller size than Udon currently is, but that isn’t stopping their fun. Soba is rapidly thrusting into Ramen’s cloaca, their own obscene wet noises enough to make Hanzo moan louder. 

He’s still watching Ramen and Soba, knows Soba is close to knotting with how fast he’s thrusting, when he hears a pleased hum. He finally turns his eyes to the only other human in the room.

Genji is sitting in a chair close to the bed, smirking as he thrusts his cock into his own hand, clearly enjoying the show. His faceplate is off, along with the groin plate and any armor that can actually be removed. 

Locking eyes makes Hanzo clinch his own shut as an overwhelming wave of lust rolls through him, making him clinch around the still-thrusting Udon. Apparently, that is enough, because suddenly Udon is clicking and purring happily, his knot fully expanding and popping inside Hanzo with one last strong thrust. 

Hanzo gasps, followed by a particularly loud moan has he feels his pet breeding him up so good. Udon always comes an obscenely large amount and leaves Hanzo so satisfyingly full. He stays ass-up on the bed, panting into the sheets and Udon rests on his back to recover, all the while purring loudly and nuzzling into his neck. The knot is resting close to his prostate so every now and then he gets a sharp jolt of pleasure.  
Genji takes this as his cue and stands finally, releasing his cock and letting it hang wet and heavy between his legs as he makes it over to the bed. His balls look so full, so full for Hanzo, and it makes his mouth water.

Hanzo checks on Ramen and Soba quickly, seeing them locked together on the floor purring and chatting loudly, Soba knotted in Ramen and breeding up his baby girl well. 

Genji makes it to the bed and runs a hand through Hanzo’s hair and he leans into it immediately, shooting him a satisfied smile. 

Genji chuckles, moving toward the other end of the bed, where Udon is still knotted and pumping him full. “Did he breed you good, big brother?” 

Hanzo moans loudly and clinches around the knot, making Udon jerk and growl happily. “He’s so wet. So full,” is all Hanzo can say. His brain is still fogged with lust since he hadn’t come yet, especially knowing what will come next. 

Genji chuckles again, petting down Udon’s flank and looking at where they are attached. “I bet you are, he always fills you up so well. Always ready to breed you. Knows exactly what you need.” 

Hanzo is nodding his head quickly against the bedsheets, agreeing where he can’t find words. 

“Just like I know that you need to be filled even more, big brother,” Genji continues, and Hanzo doesn’t even have to loot at him to see the smirk. 

Suddenly, Udon’s knot pops free, having shrunk enough. Hanzo jolts in surprise, already feeling his pets come flow down his thighs. He whines, instantly disappointed, wanting to keep it in him longer. 

Genji shushes him and hops on the bed quickly. Hanzo sees Udon clamber off the bed, his cock still hanging free of his sheath, and go to join his siblings who are still connected on the floor. They all chirp happily when he joins them.

Hanzo is quickly brought back to the present when Genji catches some of the released come and pushes it back inside him. “Don’t worry brother, I’ll make sure to keep you filled up.” And without warning, Genji is thrusting his cock into Hanzo, his gaping ass and the loads of pre and come helping the way. 

Hanzo moans, throat already going hoarse from the first round. Genji is thrusting quick, pounding away at his ass. He is clearly already close, just from watching Udon fuck Hanzo, and he really shouldn’t find that as hot as he does. 

He doesn’t blame him though, because Hanzo is close too. Genji must sense it because he’s suddenly reaching around and gripping his cock, giving it a quick stroke. Hanzo growls, knocking it away.   
“No. I will come just from your cock.”

He hears Genji gasp a “fuck” before he’s leaning over and biting down hard on Hanzo’s shoulder, thrusts speeding up to a frantic pace. 

He knows Hanzo a little too well too, because that bite is all it takes before his orgasm rips through him, coming harder than he has in a long while. He unconsciously clinches around Genji’s cock and that appears to be enough for him because he’s suddenly releasing his bite with a yell and giving Hanzo a second load, emptying into him. He can feel Genji’s come being added to the already obscene amount Udon gave him, and he’s never felt more warm and full. 

They don’t say anything for a while, only able to pant loudly and try to regain their bearings. 

After a while, Genji attempts to move and pull out, but Hanzo hooks his leg around him to stop him. 

“No, stay." 

Genji huffs, but doesn’t complain. He settles back against Hanzo’s back, still softening cock buried inside him. 

Hanzo looks over to the dragons to check on them and finds all three passed out on the floor. Udon and Soba are curled around Ramen, who is still on her back with her cloaca gaping and leaking what Soba pumped into her. They’ll have to clean up, but that can wait. 

Hanzo smiles as Genji slides his hand up his side and to his arm, continuing to link their hands together and squeeze. 

Fuck, Hanzo really loves his family.


End file.
